Lost in South Africa
by AngelEyes2012
Summary: Wade and Justin have broken up but what happens to them when an earthquake leaves one missing The summary stinks sorry and i'm still writing the first chapter so it should be done soon giving it a T rating for now since i'm not sure where it will go.
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing in this story just the plot**_

_**This story is on hold till i can figure out how to write a chapter 2 being Justin's part instead of a chapter 3 Wade and Heath's adventure to find Justin**_

* * *

_**Tampa Florida 2 A.M.**_

Heath Slater was awaken by a phone call he wished he hadn't got, What he could make out of the call was that it was from his best friend Justin Gabriel's mother informing him that there had been an earthquake and that Justin was among the missing, thirty minutes later Heath was at the door of his other best friends house to break the news.

Wade Barrett groaned and rolled over and looked at the Clock 2:30 a.m. flashed back in his face he rolled back over to go back to sleep when the sound of someone banging on his front door caught his attention, " Who is their bloody mind would be out this late," he said rolling back over and placing a pillow over his head praying that whoever it was would go away. "Come on Wade get up and open the door," yelled the person beating on it he should have known it would have been Heath Slater on the other side of the door.

Heath banged on the door again this time yelling a little louder " Barrett you get your butt up now and open this door," The younger man yelled. After seeing that Wade still wasn't coming he yelled "Have it your way I'll stay out here all night, beating on your front door and yelling until you open it but, we both know that your neighbors are just going to end up calling the cops soon if you don't.

Wade realizing that Heath wasn't going anywhere got up to see what the younger man wanted, Heath was about to knock again when the door was jerked open "What in the world do you want Slater it's 2 in the morning," Wade couldn't help but growl. "Well good early morning to you to sunshine," Heath said looking at the older man not really caring if he was mad. "Heath you've not had much to say to me since me and Justin broke up," So care to explain to me why you're banging on my door at this time of the morning? "Well for one thing it's important or I wouldn't be out of my bed having to put up with your sorry butt or away from the body that was in it if it wasn't Heath said standing there a little taller looking toward Wade.

They both stood there in silence for a few moments until Wade finally broke it. " Well are you just going to stand there because if you are I'm going back to bed," Wade said as he started to close the door. Heath realizing he needed to say something stuck his foot in the door to stop it from closing. Alright he said looking at the man " You really want to know what's so important for me to come across town to tell you at this time at night," Wade nodded his head saying yes. Heath couldn't help but try to shake the tears that had come to his eyes, I got a call a little while ago from Justin's mom there's been an Earthquake in South Africa Cape Town took a pretty hard hit. Wade couldn't help but have the feeling that he'd been hit by a bus, " So she was calling to tell you that they were ok right," Wade asked the younger man hoping that he would tell him yes. Heath looked down and could only shake his head now. Wade Stepped closer to Heath and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Heath what is it," Wade finally asked after finding his voice. Heath swallowed hard and said the words he really didn't want to say himself. " Justin's among the missing,"

* * *

_**Just a little story i had tucked away in the back if my mind sorry the first chapters so short Promise i'll make it better**_

_**I know I had punctuation mistakes tried my best to fix them thank you to jenimik and JadeRose1 for pointing it out to me.**_

_**Please Review and let me know what you think... **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I own none of the Characters in this story except the woman and two kids_**

**__**_**Sorry for the Delay**_

* * *

_**Several Hours Earlier Lesotho South Africa Geological Survey Center**_

"Hey Mitch you better get up here," Craig yelled from the top of the stairs. "Hold your horses Craig I'm coming," Mitch said coming up the stairs two at a time. "You're not going to believe these readings I'm getting," Mitch Stepped up and looked over Craig's shoulder and went pale. "Craig I need you to get on the phone and call the Mayor of Cape town," Mitch told him running around from screen to screen checking everything twice. " Hey Mitch," Craig said looking at the man. "What Craig," Mitch said finally stopping. "What do I tell him," he asked. Mitch finally stopped and took a breath and let it out, "Tell him to be ready for an Earthquake that may just level everything along the coast," with that said Craig picked the phone up and started dialing.

_**Cape Town **_

"It's about time you got here I was starting to worry," Leo Kruger said laughing as Justin made his way through the café door. "Go ahead man laugh it up your times coming," Justin said giving Leo a quick hug. " My time might be coming but it will never be like that," he said pointing at the window where the mass of people stood taking pictures. "Well let's get some food I'm starved ," Justin said nodding to the table where Leo had sat at when he came in. They set and ordered food and talked for a few minutes until the subject of Justin and Wade came up.

"How's Wade doing being off with the elbow, he must love that your off now," Leo said taking a mouth full of food. "I'm not really sure how he's doing with the elbow, and I can promise that he doesn't really care about me being off and hurt," Justin said putting his fork down and looking out the window at the people passing in the street. "You want to talk about it," Leo asked the younger man hoping to get him to open up about it. "There's not really much to talk about," Justin said finally looking at Leo with sad eyes. "I'm sure there's some reason, you two broke up," Leo said looking at him "Well if you count getting told by the person you care for more in the world that you weren't worth their time anymore a reason then I guess you hit the nail on the head," Justin said finally looking back at him. Leo set there in shock not knowing what to say, he knew the last time he had seen both Wade and Justin together, Wade was head over heels for Justin.

They didn't have time to finish the conversation when a man and woman brought their son up to their table. "Excuse use we're sorry to bother you, but our son is a big fan of yours and we were wondering if he could have a picture with you and an autograph," The man said with a smile "Yeah sure," Justin said after the picture was taking and the shirt signed the couple left with their son. Justin and Leo set and talked for a few more minutes before deciding to leave.

As they made their way out the door and into the street is when the Earthquake hit. "Come on Justin we've got to get away from these buildings," Leo said trying to take a hold of Justin's hand but not finding it he turned to look for him. "Please Sir I can't find my children," A woman was telling Justin. "Where did you last see them," Justin asked, "We were in the Cafe eating when the earthquake started I thought they were behind me but they weren't with me. The ground was still shaking and bits and pieces were falling for the buildings. "Leo take her up to the end of town away from the buildings, and I'll go in and see if I can find the kids and meet you guys up there with them," Justin said shoving the woman at Leo. "Are you sure Justin," Leo stood there for a minute hoping the younger man would change his mind. "I'm sure go on I'm faster and smaller than you," Justin said turning to go back into the building. "Well Lady you heard him let's go,"Leo said as they both started up the street trying to miss the falling debris.

"Kids," Justin yelled as soon as he made it through the door of the café. "Kids," Justin yelled again as loudly as he could over the sound of stuff falling and breaking on the floor, just as he was about to yell again the ground stopped shaking. "Finally," Justin said to himself and went to check underneath the tables that were still standing to see if the kids had gotten underneath them when the earthquake had started only to find them empty. Justin looked to see that the stairs had pieces of beams from the ceiling over it, They surely didn't go up there he thought to himself, Justin stood there for a moment trying to figure out what to do, "Well Justin might as well go up and check to see if they're up there," he said to himself walking towards the stairs and starting the pain staking task of climbing over the think wooden beams. But unbeknownst

Leo and the woman had made it to the end of town about the time the shaking had stopped. "See it stopped won't be to long now before Justin will have your kids back to you," Leo said looking at her with a smile hoping to easy the women's worry. "I can't thank you and your friend enough," she said with a smile for Leo. "Don't mention it," he smiled. They had stood there for a few minutes trying to take everything in, when they heard the sound of children. "Mommy," yelled a little boy and girl running up to them as fast as they could run throwing themselves into their mother's arms, "We were so scared mommy, when the ground started shaking we couldn't find you," they both said as once. "Where were you when I was looking for you," she asked both. "We got scared and hid in the bathroom, and ran out the back when the ground stopped shaking," they both said looking at the ground at their feet.

Leo stood there wondering while looking at the three of them where Justin was. "Sorry to interrupt Miss," he said stepping a littler closer to them. "Please there's no reason for you to say sorry," she said with a smile. "I'm happy your kids are safe and everything, but I can't help but wonder where my friend is if they're here," he asked looking at her.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot all about him," she said with a look of horror on her face. "It's Ok Miss," he said with a nod. The woman turned around and looked at her kids, "Kids did you see or hear a nice man in the cafe calling for you," she asked both hoping that they had. "We're sorry mommy, We thought we heard someone else but we didn't wait we ran out the backdoor as soon as the shaking stopped," They both said. "So that mean's Justin's still down there looking for them," Leo let out a breath.

"Do you have service on your phone," the lady asked looking up at Leo. Having not even thought about calling Justin Leo felt like kicking him self. "Even if I have service with the earthquake there's no guarantee that it's going to work," Leo said looking at the woman. "Well it never hurts to try she said looking at him," trying to make it up to him for what her kids had done. Holding his breath he pulled his phone out of his pocket to he only had on bar but it was worth a shot.

Justin was trying to make his way back down the stairs after not having any luck finding any of the kids, when to his surprise his phone started ringing pulling his phone out he seen that it was Leo. "Hey Leo I'll be up there after I find those kids," Justin answered while trying to make his way under one of the beams. "That's why I'm calling Justin the kids are up here there out of the building, so come on and get out of there," Leo said with worry in his voice, Little did Leo know that Justin only caught a few words. "What was that," Justin stopped and yelled in the phone. "Justin are you still there," Leo said walking toward town a little hoping that the reception would come in better. "Leo," Justin yelled. Leo hung the phone up after losing signal.

Leo stood there a moment looking down at the city before the little boy walked up to him. "Did you get a hold of your friend," he asked "Yeah but I don't think he heard anything of what I said," Leo said with a frown on his face. "Mommy look," both kids jumped up pointing there are people coming this way. Leo looked up to see a mass of people heading their way. "Maybe your friend is coming now," she said They all stood there for a moment waiting and looking for any sign of Justin "Be patient he will be here before you know it," she said trying to calm not just Leo's nerves but her own before Leo could say anything the ground started to shake more violently than the first time. "Come on Justin, Where are you," Leo asked watching in horror as the buildings in the center of town started to collapse, "Why don't you try calling him again," the little girl told Leo from her spot on his leg where she had taken hold of when the ground started shaking. "Sweetheart I'm not sure it will do any good," He said looking down at her, "Mommy always says it never hurts to try," she said looking up at him with her big blue eyes. "Alright Sweetheart I'll give it a try," Leo pulled out his phone again and dialed Justin's number he knew it would be no use to try, that the cell phone towers were more than likely down, but he tried anyways "Please work," Leo said he was surprised when he heard ringing but something in his gut said ringing or not that Justin wasn't going to answer.

_**(with Justin)**_

Justin had tried still to get down the stairs when the roof of the building collapsed knocking him over the railing and off the stairs, A few feet away from him laid his phone flashing telling him that Leo was calling.

* * *

**_Hope you like it and once again sorry for the delay this chapter has been so hard to think of. _**

**_Please Review and let me know what you think _**

**_sorry for any punctuation mistakes (I know there's some there) if you see any Please PM me and _**

**_tell me what paragraph you found them in please and thank you :-)_**

**_And a Big Thank You to Madam Chainsaw for letting me bounce all my ideas off for this chapter_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I own nothing in this story except the plot**_

* * *

_**Miami International Airport**_

Heath Slater set in the Miami International Airport looking across at a pacing Wade Barrett, the past few hours now were nothing but a blur, Heath really wasn't sure how they ended up at the airport. The last thing he really remembered was telling Wade about Justin and Wade disappearing for a few moments and then coming back and shoving the smaller man out of the way while telling him that he was going to South Africa with or without him. Heath had felt like he had been on auto pilot ever since then.

"Do you think his ok," the man beside Heath couldn't help but ask nodding toward Wade, He looked over at Kofi Kingston and took his hand, "I've seen Wade like this once before and that's when Justin got hurt back in FCW, and his not going to be Ok till he knows that Justin is alright," he said looking back across at Wade. "We both know that Justin's a strong person," Kofi said giving Heath's hand a squeeze. "I know he is," he said still looking across at Wade and continued, "I've tried not to think about this, but Justin's going to have been missing for at least 24 hours or more by the time we get there," Heath said in a low voice. Kofi could tell that it was really bothering Heath that he couldn't get there fast enough. "

Listen to me you're getting there as fast as you can," Kofi said pulling Heath to him. "Thank You for coming Kofi," Heath said laying his head on Kofi's chest and closing his eyes for a moment. Kofi made Heath raise his head so he could look him in the eyes, "Listen to me there is no other place I'd rather be at the moment," He said looking down at Heath. "I'm just hoping by the time we get there that I haven't lost my best friend," Heath said tying not to let the tears fall. Neither man had noticed that Wade had stopped pacing and was now starting out the windows at the planes coming in and out "I promise Justin to make this right, just hold on till I can get there," Wade said with tears in his eyes that was about to fall.

All three men were brought back to reality when the call for their flight to board was announced

_**Miami International Flight to Beaufort West is now Boarding at Gate 3**_

"Come on," Kofi said standing up and taking Heath's hand let's go get Wade and let's go save Justin, They had both turned to where Wade had been standing only to find him gone. Kofi turned to Heath "You don't think his backed out do you," Heath couldn't help but laugh "Nope I know Wade, as soon as that was announced I'll lay you money on it that he was the first one through that door," Heath said nodding toward the door that lead to the plane.

The Flight to Beaufort West had passed faster than the three had expected. They had landed around Midnight, "Alright let's get to the hotel and get some sleep," Kofi said taking his and Heath's bags and putting them in the back of the rental car. "No," Wade said shaking his head no. "Come on Wade, your no good to Justin if your run down," Heath said trying to plead with the older man to get some sleep knowing that the next few days would get the best of all three of them.

"No Heath I'm this close and I'm not stopping till I get there, I'll go on with or without you guys if I have to," Wade said still shaking his head. "Come on Wade you know Heath's right, you need to get some sleep if your going to be any use to Justin," Kofi said. "That's just it Kofi, if I was any use at all Justin wouldn't be in this mess, He would be safe" at this point Wade was feed up with the both of them, "Listen I've wasted enough time standing here, I'm going now," Wade said turning around and starting to walk away back to the rental car place.

Kofi and Heath looked at each other knowing they had lost the argument, "Wait Wade we're going with you," yelled Heath. Wade turned around and looked to see that both men were serious, "Well come on then, we've not got all day," Wade said walking back toward the car.

They had made it to the outskirts of Cape Town when they were stopped by the authorities, "What's your business," one of the men asked them. Heath knowing that it would be best if he did the talking started before Wade could open his mouth, "We've got family here that's one of the missing, We've come from the states to find him," Heath said hoping that the officer had brought it. "Go ahead and watch out for falling power lines and debris," the officer stated as the started to drive away. "Justin's mom said she'd meet us at one of the tent shelters they've got set up," Heath called from the passenger seat. "Did she say which one," Kofi asked, "Think it was the first one that we would come to," Heath said looking over at Kofi.

Wade had been silent for the ride lost in his own thoughts, He couldn't help but think about Justin and what he could be going through right at the moment. "I promise Justin I'll find you, and I'll make this right," Wade said to him self. Heath's voice is what brought Wade back to reality, "There it is," He said pointing to the tent shelter a little ways in front of them. Wade was out the door before the car was even stopped.

Pattie Gabriel had stepped outside to take in a breath of fresh air, She stood looking toward the city hoping and praying that Justin would come walking up to her at any moment with the smile on his face that she loved so much but she knew with the hours that ticked away the likely hood of seeing that smile ever again grew slim, She was still kicking her self for not talking Justin into leaving day before yesterday when she had left to go visit her sister in Johannesburg, "Why didn't you got with me," she said looking down at the city with tears in her eyes never hearing the car pull up and the 3 gentlemen getting out of it.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter was so short i've had some computer issues and had to change to my laptop for now**

**Sorry for any mistakes and please feel free to point any out to me **

**I promise Chapter 4 will be longer and more interesting **

**and thank you once again to Madam Chainsaw for letting me bounce my ideas and everything off of you ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing in this story but the plot it's self, And as promised this chapter is longer then what I thought it was going to be**

** so I hope you like it**

* * *

previously

_Pattie_ _Gabriel had stepped outside to take in a breath of fresh air, She stood looking toward the city hoping and praying that Justin would come walking up to her at any moment with the smile on his face that she loved so much but she knew with the hours that ticked away the likely hood of seeing that smile ever again grew slim, She was still kicking her self for not talking Justin into leaving day before yesterday when she had left to go visit her sister in Johannesburg, "Why didn't you go with me," she said looking down at the city with tears in her eyes never hearing the car pull up and the 3 gentlemen getting out of it._

Wade didn't hear anything that Heath had said his eyes had never left the site of the city that lay in ruins, as soon as the car stopped he knew he had to get to Justin he had to know that his Angel was ok and that he would be able to make things right,

Pattie Gabriel had heard the car pull up but wasn't thinking that it had to do with her or her son so she hadn't offered to turn around, she stood there lost in thought when a blur of a man went running by her nearly knocking her over, but was caught by a pair of arms before she hit the ground. "Thank you," she said without even looking at the person. Heath couldn't help but smile realizing she didn't know it was him yet, "Well I couldn't let the mom of my best friend fall now could I," Heath said with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry about that, and thank you I didn't see who that was, but they were in a hurry," Pattie said with a smile to Heath. "That would have been Wade," Heath said with the smile disappearing from his face. "Is he ok," Pattie asked turning around and facing Heath. "He's a mess, and I don't see him getting any better until Justin is found," Heath said squeezing Pattie's hand.

Meanwhile

Wade knew that he had about knocked someone over but really didn't want to go back and tell the woman that he was sorry, after hours of traveling from plane to plane and from car to car he was finally this close and there wasn't anything that was going to stand between him and getting to Justin. Wade hadn't paid attention to the fact that most of the people he was meeting was headed away from the city, As he got closer to the start of the buildings he could see the line of rescue workers blocking the way, "Excuse me sir," one of them stepped up stopping Wade. "What is it, I've got to get through," Wade said trying to step around the older man. "You're not going any further, you've got to turn around and go back," the man said trying to stop Wade from going any further. Wade who was now irritated couldn't help but snap at the younger man, "Why the bloody hell not," Wade snarled. "Orders from the mayor, not to let anyone go in until after the rain storm passes, if a person tries to we were told to take them to jail." the man said not taking his eyes off Wade. Before Wade could say anything else a voice came from behind him that made him want to throw up. "Please officer,throw him in there," a voice snapped behind Wade. Wade started to turn around and tell the guy off but before he could say anything he came face to face with Leo Kruger.

"What are you doing here," Wade asked Leo. "The same as you, waiting to go find Justin," Leo said. "Well get lost, I can find him on my own," Wade growled at Leo. "If you care about him so much, why did you push him out of your life," Leo said standing his ground. Wade only stood there looking eye to eye with Leo. Realizing his question wasn't going to get answered Leo pushed Wade buttons a little more, "Why are you even here," He asked Wade not blinking an eye at the older man. Wade stood there in silence again. "That's what I thought, your conscious is eating you alive, over how you treated him." Leo said stepping closer to Wade and making contact with his body. Before Wade or Leo could say or do anything else Pattie and Heath and Kofi walked up to join them.

"Guys now's not the time to be fussing," Kofi said. "Why don't you just stay out of this," Leo said turning around and looking at the smaller man. "Listen here you leave him alone," Heath said trying to step between Kofi and Leo but Kofi stopped him before he could move any further. "You just need to stay out of these as well, small frie," Leo said growling at the both of them. "Leave them out of this Kruger, This is between me and you," Wade said turning Leo around to where he was facing him again. "Justin wouldn't be in this mess, if it wasn't for you,"Leo growled at Wade. Pattie Gabriel having heard enough finally spoke up. "Just shut up, all of you," she said as loudly as she could have got all four gentleman's attention she spoke again. "It seems to me you all just want to point fingers at each other, seems to me you've forgotten the real reason, Why we're here," She said with tears in her eyes.

All four gentlemen started to speak at once put Pattie raised her hand to stop them. "No, I'm speaking, You can lay claim to being Justin's friend or his boyfriend I really don't care, But I lay the Claim to that being my son down there," she said pointing toward the rubble. "So if you all want to fuss and fight go somewhere else, there's more than enough people to find him, with out the likes of you four trying to," She said turning around and walking off. The four stood there in silence staring at the Woman's back knowing that she was right, none of them had realized that the ran had started to pick up as well.

"Can you two bury you egos long enough, for us to find him," Kofi asked looking at Leo and Wade. Both men looked at each other and then slowly nodded. "Good now let's get out of this rain," Kofi said turning and putting his arm around Heath walking back to the tent, while Wade and Leo followed slowly behind. When

they arrived at the tent the rain had started to fall hard and fast. Pattie had sat with her sister who had rode down with her when they had gotten the news of the earthquake, When the four walked in, Pattie had started to get up and go talk to them but was made to set down by her sister. "Listen to me," her sister said making her look at her. "With what you told me you told them, You've put those four in line let them go and you just set here and rest," she said getting up from the table. "Besides if anyone is going to do the talking to them it's me this time," She said with a smile and a nod toward her sister and walking over to the four gentlemen sitting at the table not talking to each other. As she got closer to the table Leo knowing who she was started to open his mouth. "Just keep it closed Leo," She said looking at him.

"My name's Judy," she said looking at the men sitting there, she raised her hand to stop them when they all started to speak. "I don't really care the stories behind the reason, why you are here,"All I ask is to keep the fighting under control, If not for me or my sister, Do it for Justin please," She said looking at each of them one at a time. "Yes ma'am," they all said together. "Good because I know how much he means to all of you," she said turning and leaving.

_A few hours later_

The rain had died down to a drizzle when they were giving word that they could return to looking for survivors if they were any left to be found. All of men had taken off running toward what was left of town. "Wait are we looking in groups of two, or solo,"Heath asked looking at each of them. "I think we'd cover more ground with each of us alone," Wade said never taking his eyes off the city. "For once, I agree with you," Leo said looking at Wade. "Alright time to split up, Heath you start over there and I'll start over here, and you two can start wherever you want," Kofi said looking at Leo and Wade. Each men had went their own way little did they each spot they picked took them further away from where Justin was. As the hours ticked by with still no sign of Justin, Wade started to become unbearable to be around snapping his head at everyone. Leo was right how he treated Just was starting to eat at his conscious.

"Anyone have any luck," Kofi asked walking up to Heath and Leo. "No," they both said at the same time. "Maybe we should call it a night, it's starting to get dark," Heath suggested. "I'm up for that but what about over there," Leo asked. All three looked over to where Wade was staring out into the ocean. "I'm not sure to be honest, I know how bad he wants to find Justin," Heath said looking at both Kofi and Leo. "I'll go talk to him," Kofi offered taking off before either could say anything. As Kofi got closer he could see that Wade was crying, he stopped and stood still not really sure if he should bother him. "I know your standing there, so what is it," Wade asked not even turning around. "We was thinking about heading back to the tent," Kofi told the British man. "Go ahead and go, I'm not going," Wade turned around and looked Kofi in the eyes. The younger man could see the determination in the older man's eyes.

"Come on, you're not going much use, to Justin if your run down," Kofi said stepping toward Wade. "Just go back to the tent and get some sleep," He said turning his back to Kofi. "Wade," Kofi started to speak more but was stopped by Wade. "Take Heath and go back to the tent, I'm needed here," He said turning and walking toward the rubble where he had been looking. Kofi turned around and walked back toward the other two men, "Well," Leo asked rather annoyed. "He said to go ahead," looking at Heath with sad eyes. "He's going to run himself into the ground," Heath stated to both men. "I know, but you know how he is over Justin," Kofi said stepping toward Heath and hugging the smaller man. Leo at this point had enough. "Well I'm going back to the tent, let him run himself into the ground, it will be one less one of you i have to fool with," Leo said turning around and walking off. "I don't like him," Heath said squeezing Kofi tighter in the hug he was giving him. "I agree, his up to something, let's go get some food and sleep and then I promise we'll come back down," Kofi said looking down at Heath. "Ok," Heath said and turning toward to where Wade was digging through the bricks. "I'm worried about him," Heath said, "I know I am too, let's go get some food. They both walked away never hearing the moan that came from a few feet away from them.

_Justin_

_Justin wasn't for sure if it was the pain or the coldness that had mad him come too, but he was wishing now that he hadn't his whole body hurt from head to toe. He had blood running down his face and into his eye, he started to move his right hand to wipe the blood away only to realize he couldn't move it. He thought he heard people in the distance but wasn't for sure if they were real or not or if it was his imagination playing tricks on him, he started to call out but all he could do was moan. Justin laid there trying to keep the darkness at bay praying that someone would find him soon since he wasn't sure how much longer that he could hang on for he knew he was losing the battle to the darkness with one last breath he let it claim him._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it and Please Feel free to Review :-) and let me know what you think and your pick on who's going to be the one to find Justin**

**I'm so sorry that it's as long as it is I actually had to stop myself on this chapter and make it come to an end so I could have stuff to put in other chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again I own nothing but the plot No people just the plot**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Heath wasn't sure how long he had slept but when he woke up it was dark, he propped himself up on his elbow and looked around he could see that Pattie and Judy were still asleep he looked over and seen that Leo was still asleep as well he looked over his shoulder at Kofi who was sound asleep. He looked over at the cot that was supposed to be Wade's and found it empty. Heath slipped out from Kofi's hold and walked toward the front of the tent and looked out, Heath could see that they were people still down there working turning back around he silently went over to the food table and picked up two sandwiches and got a cup of coffee, he figured if Wade wouldn't come to the food then he would bring the food to Wade, taking one last look around at the sleeping people he stepped out into the night with two things on his mind the first getting Wade to eat and the second was finding Justin. Little did he know he was being followed.

Wade let out a breath as he moved another piece of brick, he felt like he had been at this for days even though it had been only a few hours, he stood up and walked back over to the harbor looking out at the ocean which seemed to be the only thing at the moment from keeping him giving up on finding Justin, he could feel the tears coming to his eyes remembering the stories that Justin had told him about the oceans here and him promising that they would take a trip to South Africa together so Justin could show him all the places that he had talked about. "I should have told you to come with me, instead of pushing you away," Wade said letting the tears fall before turning back around to head back to looking not even noticing Heath coming toward him with food and a drink in his hands.

Heath started down the path toward the town trying not to think about the negative thoughts coming into his head. He knew that they should have found Justin by now, he knew the longer it took them Justin's chances were growing dark, shaking his head of the thoughts Heath walked on looking for Wade, noticing the older man turn around and head back toward one of the last spots he had seen him before he had left him to rest Heath marched on determined to get Wade to take at least a break from digging through that stuff. As he got closer he could hear Wade sniff he figured it was from where he had been out in the cold that was making his noise run but seeing Wade bring his hand and wipe it across his eyes he knew then that he had cried, As he could close enough for Wade to hear him he spoke. "I brought you some food, and coffee, He said looking down at the item's in his hands. Wade who had been busy pulling the bricks away stopped without even turning around he spoke. "I don't bloody want it," he replied while starting back to pulling the bricks away. Taking aback by Wade's response Heath spoke again. "Wade, please eat something, If not for me, eat for Justin," He said looking down at the older man. Before Heath realized what was going on he found himself face to face with a very angry Wade."You leave him the bloody hell out of this," Wade growled looking down at the younger man.

Leo had made sure he had stayed far enough back so The red-head wouldn't hear him following him, he had to give credit to the younger man he was either brave or really stupid for deciding to bring Barrett some food after the way he acted before they had left him that afternoon, as he got closer to what was left of town he could see that the red-head had found Barrett and from the looks of it was about to be flattened out by the bigger fellow picking up speed so he would reach them before Wade did something he would regret later.

Heath could tell by the look in Wade's eyes he didn't mean it, he knew it was the lack of sleep and the fear of not finding Justin doing the talking. "Listen, I'm not saying you have to stop and go up to the tent, Just take the food and coffee and stand over there and eat" Heath said raising his voice and getting the nerve to step a little closer to Wade. "I'm not going or moving anywhere, till I find Justin," Wade let out a growl that only Heath and himself could hear. Stepping so he was face to face with Wade, Heath couldn't help but send him a growl back. "Your not going to do him any good passed out in a hospital somewhere, and him still down here," Wade who was beyond annoyed was about to push Heath when Leo stepped in the way. "Listen to the kid, Barrett and eat you something, he said taking one of the sandwiches and shoving it out Wade knocking him backwards a few feet, taking that a sign of attack Wade started to charge toward Leo only to be stopped by Heath, "Please just take the food and stand right here and eat, I might have already lost my best friend, I can't stand thinking that I might lose another for the fact he wouldn't eat nothing," Heath said handing him the food and coffee and then stepping back. Wade looked down at the food and coffee and finally mumbled out alright and went and set on the nearest thing that he could which happened to be a rather large piece of building, with shaky hands he set and ate. Both Leo and Heath looked at each other and nodded knowing that they had won this battle, but little did they know how close they would come to losing the war.

After a few minutes of eating and catching his breath, Wade was ready to get back to work, but first he knew he had to apologize to Heath for his actions from earlier. "I'm sorry," Wade said looking down at his feet. "It's alright, there's a lot of stress on all of us," Heath said with a smile and a nod. Leo who had stood in silence watching the thing finally spoke. "I agree now lets find Justin," Leo said looking at both Wade and Heath, Hoping that neither man could see his true feelings that he was trying to had from everyone.

As the three men picked out a spot to start clearing away what was left of the fallen building, They all were working in silence one fearing to speak because of the other after the argument that had just happen, Wade having picked the spot Where he started looking went back to work not caring for the other two men the only thing that was on his mind was finding Justin, as he moved a bigger piece of rubble away he couldn't help but let out a loud gasp causing both the other men to look, Wade had to blink a few times to make sure his eyes wasn't playing tricks on him, Both the other men were asking him what was wrong but he couldn't answer them for the fear of not having any voice, he closed his eyes and said a little pray and then started pulling away rubble as fast as he could, having been more interest with what Wade had found both Leo and Heath had stopped looking and started toward him but seeing the way Wade was acting they both took of running as they both got close to him they could see that Wade had uncovered someones feet picking up the speed both men dropped down beside him to help but only to be pushed away and giving a growl of I've got it, both men set where they had landed looking on at Wade uncovering the person that was under the rubble, Wade froze when he got the left arm uncovered sure enough there was the bandage that had been wrapped around Justin's arm to protect it letting out a growl that Heath would later swear the could have been heard for miles before he pulled what was left away from the face only to let out another gasp and freeze because there in front of him lay what looked to Heath to be the lifeless body of a bruised and bloody Justin.

* * *

**I know When I first posted this chapter today I stated that there would be no character death in it, I sadly at this time have to change that statement see the way my muses have been running the show the past few days I can't promise that something like that won't happen in future chapters. But I stand by the statement that Justin is indeed Alive.**

**and Please Review and Let me know what you guys think**

**and the next story to be update is The Vipers Favorite Demon's I'll try to have that done soon**

**and once again a BIG THANK YOU to Madam Chainsaw for letting me bounce my ideas off of you**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again I own nothing Just the plot**

**and sorry for any mistakes**

* * *

All three men set frozen in one spot, none of them daring to move, afraid if they did they would wake up, and the body in front of them would be just a dream. All three men were brought back to reality, when they were shoved from behind and the shouting grew louder, "Beweeg," shouted the men at them while they moved toward Justin, Heath couldn't help but let the tears fall as reality hit that they might have been too late, Leo and Wade both had stepped back and let the men work. "What were they yelling," asked Wade looking at Leo. "To Move," Leo said looking down at the ground.

All three men held their breath as the first medic checked Justin's neck for a pulse and turned toward his partner and spoke, "Hy 's lewend," the medic said turning toward his partner who then turned and started yelling it toward the check point station, the sound of an ambulance filled the air, Wade looked at Leo and raised an eyebrow, realizing What Wade was waiting for he told him, "He's saying that Justin's alive," Leo said with a big smile on his face, Wade couldn't help but smile back at the man. Lost in the moment of knowing Justin had been found neither of them noticed that Heath was gone.

Kofi had walked toward the front of the tent when he heard the sound of the ambulance, but before he could make it outside he found himself flat on the ground never seeing Heath launch himself at him, "Baby what is it," Kofi said trying to sit up and still hold on to Heath, Heath who had been crying his eyes out tried to calm down long enough to tell them the news, by now the pair had caught attention of Justin's mom and aunt. Pattie looking worried walked over and knelt down by the two. "Heath honey, was the ambulance for Justin," She asked giving Kofi a worried glance, Heath who was know down to a whimper nodded his head yes. "Baby you got to tell us, I know it hurts… Before Kofi could say anything else Heath finally spoke "His Alive," He said looking between Kofi and Pattie.

Wade and Leo followed behind the medics to the awaiting ambulance, neither of them paying attention to the chatter around them both were focused on the man that lay motionless on the stretcher, both were brought back to reality when the men were telling them something Wade wasn't for sure, looking at Leo for help Leo spoke "There saying neither of us can go with them, "Why the bloody hell not," Wade asked looking angry at Leo, "They say that it would take up to much room since their going to have to have another medic in there with them, seems to be our Angel has a nasty gash on his side," Leo said looking at the ambulance as the men loaded Justin up. "Hang on Justin," Wade yelled as they closed the doors and drove away.

Pattie couldn't help but start to cry at hearing the news that her son was alive, "Where is he, Why hasn't he been up here," She asked Heath with a look of worry. Heath let out a breath and spoke. "Pattie, he was in pretty bad shape when we found him," he said looking at his best friends mother. "But I thought you said," Pattie said looking at him with confusion. "No..No..,his alive, the ambulance you guys heard was for him," Heath said looking between Kofi and Pattie and Justin's aunt. "Then that means we need to get going," Justin's aunt Judy spoke up. "What about Wade and Leo," Kofi asked Heath. "They more then likely got to ride with Justin," He said giving Kofi a squeeze.

"That would be a not likely," Came a voice from the door, They all four turned toward the tent entrance to find both Leo and Wade standing there. Getting up from Where she was kneeling in the floor Pattie hugged them both. "Did either of you get to speak to him," Pattie asked with hope in her eyes, Both men shuck their heads no. "I'm sorry Pattie, but he was unconscious from the time I found him, and stayed that way," Wade said hating to break the woman's heart, "He looked like he had a pretty nasty gash on his side," Leo spoke next. Pattie couldn't help but start to cry again knowing that there was still a chance that she could lose the only thing left she had in the world. "I think we should head to the hospital," Kofi spoke.

_Meanwhile_

_"Hang_ on_ Justin," That sounds like Wade Justin said to himself but why does he sound so far away, better question Why does he care? He could hear the sound of voices that sounded closer to him, talking about a head wound and possible infection to a cut, What in the world are you all talking about Justin thought to his self, before he could think or ask anything else, he felt something poking at his side and then a sharp pain, "What the hell," Justin spoke to his self hissing in pain allowing to be taken back into the darkness.  
_

"What have we got," Called a nurse as the medics brought Justin through the door, "Male early 30's looks like a head wound and a gash on his side that might be infected," one of the medic's told her, "What side of the road did you find him on" she asked trying to make a joke, "Wasn't found on no side of the road he was pulled out of what was left of a building over in Cape town," one of the medics looked at her with a serious face, "Care to explain to me, What this patient is doing here, instead of being looked at," came a voice behind them. "Sorry ma'am," the nurse said and turned and walked off. "Well I'm waiting," The doctor looked at both of the medics. "Well like we told your nurse, Male early 30's looks like a head wound and a gash on his side that might be infected," One of the medics said looking at her.

"Lets get him down to exam room three, so I can get him stable, and figure out where to go to from there," she said nodding down the hall way, She followed them down the hall way. "What's his name," she asked pulling on a pair of gloves. "The id says Justin Gabriel," One of the medics said looking at the chart before handing it to her, "Justin, I'm Dr. Jade Rose, I need you to squeeze my hand if you can hear me," She said in a loud voice taking Justin's hand. After receiving no response "I need a CT scan ordered, as well as an IV started" She yelled as she cut away the bandage on Justin's side, "I need around of antibiotics started as well," She yelled to anyone that she thought was listening. "Yes ma'am," one of the nurse's said hanging the antibiotics bag up on the IV pole. "What have you got," The Chief of staff asked sticking his head in the door. "Gash to the side, pretty severe head wound, and possible a dislocated shoulder," Jade said without looking up. "Have you checked for Hypovolemia," the man asked noticing the site of blood from the clothes and bandages on the floor. "Was just fixing too," Jade said taking Justin's blood pressure, "I need blood and I needed it five minutes ago," Jade yelled out, " You need family consent ," the chief of staff told her, " I don't have time for a consent, his almost at twenty percent blood loss, Which means I need blood now for him, to stop him from going into Hypovolemic Shock," She said looking at the man, "Take Whatever blood you need," He told her watching her work, "If that's all sir, kindly get the hell out of here and let me work," she said going about her work.

_Meanwhile Waiting room_

"I'm going to see if I can find something out," Pattie had told them getting up from her chair, The ride to the hospital had been a silent one, no one had spoke each lost in their own thoughts, as well as trying to hide their fears of what the would find when they arrived at the hospital, Leo had driving Pattie and Judy, While Kofi had driving Wade and Heath, "Do you need me to come with you," Judy offered to her sister, "Yes, If you don't care to," Pattie said looking at her sister, "I don't mind at all," Judy said standing up and walking off to find the nurses station with her sister. "That is one brave woman," Kofi said out loud. "That she is," Heath replied to him. "Justin wouldn't be in there, if it wasn't for you," Leo growled at Wade, "Now Leo don't start," Judy spoke up, "No his going to hear it, He loved your more then anything," Leo said growling at her never taking his eyes off of Wade, "Do you think I don't know that, I've regretted letting him walk out the door, since the day he left to come home," Wade said finally opening his eyes to look at Leo. "Yeah I bet," Leo said laughing. "I don't have to explain myself to you, Why can't you be like everybody else and actually see that I still care about him," Wade said looking around the room, "Yeah Justin told me everything, and since I am one of Justin's friends, then yeah you do need to explain yourself to me," Leo said looking at Wade with a smirk.

"So, that still doesn't change the fact, I would change places with him in a heart beat," Wade said with a growl toward Leo, "Do you honestly think if that was you, that Justin would be waiting to see if you were alright," Leo said standing up as if he was going to come toward Wade, Wade set hating the fact that his heart was yelling and telling him not to listen, but his mind was telling him Leo was right, "You know I'm right don't you Barrett," Leo said with a smile knowing he had got into Wade's head, Wade stood up and looked at Heath, "Come find me, When Pattie comes back, I need some air," with that said he started for the door. "That's right Wade, run away again, you've did it once why not do it again," Leo called out to him but Wade continued walking and didn't offer to answer, "We both know, you don't deserve him Barrett," Leo yelled at Wade's back as the door closed.

"Excuse me," Pattie said to the woman behind the counter, "Yes," she said looking up from the computer, "I'm trying to find out information on my son, he was brought in a little while ago," She said looking at the younger lady, "Name Please," she asked pulling up the Patient's info page, "Justin Gabriel," Pattie told her. After a few moments of looking the nurse spoke. "His still being attended to at the moment, I'll have Dr. Rose come find you, as soon as she's done," She said giving Pattie a smile. "Ok Thank you," She said turning around and walking back toward the waiting room with Judy. "I hate waiting," Pattie whispered to Judy as they walked off, "I know you do, Where do you think Justin gets it from," Judy said with a small chuckle.

Wade set on a bench outside of the hospital feeling light headed, he knew he should go into the hospital and get checked out but he knew he couldn't go back in there and face everybody. Leo was right it was his fault that Justin was in that building fighting for his life, he grabbed the edge of the bench as another wave of dizziness hit him, he was sure by now that Pattie hated him as well. With his mind flashing back to how Justin looked when he found him, he wouldn't blame her if she did, he closed his eyes trying to fight off Leo's voice inside his head but it was no use he kept hearing it over and over again. 'You don't deserve him Barrett, you don't deserve him Barrett.' Opening his eyes Wade spoke in a whisper to himself more then anyone that may be around him. "Your right, I don't deserve him," the words passed his lips just as his world went black whatever was wrong with his body had finally caught up with him.

"I'm gonna go talk to Wade," Kofi said standing up looking at Heath, "What for Kofi, Let the big baby have a moment," Leo laughed from his seat across the room, "You know what I've had enough of your mouth," Kofi said walking over to Leo's chair and putting his hands on each arm of it, "What are you going to do about," Leo growled at him trying to stand up only to be pushed back down in his seat by Kofi, "For the moment I'm going to be the bigger person and walk away, but when I get back and Heath tells me you've said one crossed word to him, or looked at him the wrong way, I'm going to make you wish it was you in there instead of Justin," Kofi said pushing away from the chair and walking to Heath giving him a quick kiss and heading for the door.

It wasn't long before Pattie and Judy came back, "How is he," Heath said shooting up out of his chair, "The doctor will be out, when they get him stable," Pattie said hugging Heath, "Where's Wade and Kofi," Judy asked looking around the room, "Just a little disagreement, Wade went to get some air, and Kofi went to check on him," Heath said looking over at Leo, "He's right just a little disagreement that's all, nothing for you ladies to worry about," Leo said standing and giving both a hug with a smile that made Heath want to puke.

Kofi was walking out of the cafetiere after looking to see if Wade had been in there, when two nurses came running in the front of the building pushing a stretcher, "What have we got," A doctor stepped out of an exam room, "Male, looks to be early 30's was found outside unresponsive, only signs of trauma is a gash on his head," "Alright get him in here, more than likely drunk or something," The doctor spoke annoyed, Kofi who had stopped to listen to the commotion walked on never giving a second thought that the person might have been Wade. "Where are you Wade," Kofi spoke as he stepped out the door looking around, seeing no sign of Wade, Kofi pulled his wallet out and got a picture he had of Heath and Justin and Wade and himself out and decided to ask and see if someone had seen the direction he had went.

"Excuse me," He said walking up to the first person he came to which was a nurse, "Yes," She said looking up from her phone at him, "Have you seen this black-headed guy around here," Kofi said pointing Wade out. "You just missed him," She said looking back to her phone, "Which way did he go," Kofi asked her "That way," She nodded toward the door, "Are you sure, I just came from that way," Kofi asked getting annoyed that she had stopped looking up at him, "Yes I'm sure, Look I don't know what's wrong with your friend, but he passed out over there," She said nodding toward the bench, Kofi looked at the bench and then at the hosptial doors when reality hit him like a ton of bricks, The guy on the stretcher had been Wade.

* * *

_Beweeg-Move_

_Hy's Lewend-His alive_

**Hope you guys liked this chapter as much as i did writing it just wanted to add a notice that parts of this chapter may change do i'll keep you updated**

**Thank you guys for reading and please feel free to Review**

**And a Big Thank You to JadeRose1 for allowing me to use your name as the Doctor, and letting me bounce some idea's off of you**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay in updating**

**I own nothing but the plot itself**

* * *

"Wonder what's taking them so long," Leo said standing and walking toward the window. "The doctor will be here, when they get here," Heath said glaring at Leo's back, feeling the tension in the room Judy spoke, "Pattie, Honey why don't you rest a little," she said wrapping her arm around her sister. "I've been resting the past few days, I'm not resting anymore till I know how Justin is," Pattie said looking around the room.

"Come on, Pattie, Justin's here and his safe, get some rest please at least for him," Heath said with pleading eyes. "No I'm... "Before Pattie could finish the sentence a voice came from behind them, "Excuse Me, Mrs. Gabriel, I'm sorry to bother you but I need you to fill out these forms," the nurse said handing her a clip board. "Alright," Pattie said taking the clip board, "Is there any news on my son," She asked the nurse with tired and pleading eyes. "All I know is that the doctors are still working on him, but I'll see if I can find out anything else, I'm sure you've waited long enough already," The nurse said nodding her head. "Thank you," Pattie said giving her a smile. "When you get done with the forms just bring them too me and I'll see if I can find something out for you," The nurse said walking away.

Kofi ran back into the building looking for the room that he had seen them take Wade into, "Sir you can't come in here," a nurse said coming out of an exam room. "Please Miss, is that the man that they brought in off the sidewalk," Kofi asked out of breath. "Sir I can't give you that information," The nurse said. "Please he's my friend, We have another upstairs that's not doing well," Kofi said looking at the woman with pleading eyes. "You must be..., But before she said anything else Kofi spoke again. "We're from the states I'm the only family he has at the moment, his other family's in England he hardly speaks to them," Kofi said hoping to get some answers out of the nurse.

Looking back at the door and then at Kofi the nurse spoke. "Wait here and I'll see what I can find out, but you tell no one I told you," The nurse said going back into the room. Kofi let out the breath he had held. "Thank you," he said to the closed-door. After taking a seat across from the room his phone went off, taking it out he looked at the screen to see that it said Stephanie McMahon, groaning to himself Kofi started for the door to answer it. "Hello," Kofi said into the phone. "Why I'm I just hearing about this trip to South Africa," She asked the younger man. "Please Stephanie, before you start taking heads off let me explain," Kofi said knowing the woman was mad. "It better be good," Stephanie told him. "Heath got word from Justin's mom about the earthquake and that he was missing, We both know that Heath wasn't going to stay put after hearing that, we went and told Wade and before I knew it we were on our way here, Heath wasn't going to let Wade come all this way alone," Kofi said with a whisper.

"That makes sense," came the response on the other end. "Now that we've found Justin, his in the hospital fighting for everything it's worth, and Wade's in there as well for i'm pretty sure what will end up being exhaustion," Kofi told her, "This sounds serious..., "Before Stephanie could finish anything else the nurse stuck her head out the door waving at Kofi. "I've got to go there's the nurse," Kofi said hanging up the phone without letting Stephanie say anything else, "What's wrong with him, is he going to be alright" Kofi asked not letting her speak, "If you give me a moment to speak I'll tell you," She said looking at Kofi, "Sorry," Kofi mumbled, "Your friend is severely dehydrated and the doctor has him on fluids, and has sedated him so he will rest," She said giving Kofi a small smile, "When can I see him," he asked her trying to get by, "Go check on your other friend upstairs, I'll come find you when I know the room,"She said stepping aside to let Kofi go by.

"Well that's the last of them," Pattie said putting the papers together, "Do you want me to go with you to take them," her sister asked her. "No Judy, this is something I need to do on my own," Pattie said standing and starting for the door. Leo who had falling asleep awoke with the movement, "Any news," he asked stretching "No, I just got done with the papers, go back to sleep, I'll wake you and Heath up when I get back," Pattie said nodding toward Heath who was asleep a few chairs away, "I'm up now might as wait on you, and let sleeping beauty over there sleep," Leo said with a smile, "Be nice Leo, that's Justin's best friend," Pattie said walking away, "Not for much longer," Leo said to himself.

Dr. Rose couldn't help but stand back and look at the patient that laid before her, She had tried every trick she could think of but still couldn't bring the man's fever down, "Doctor, We really need to bring his fever down," One of the newest interns told her, But she didn't answer back she just stood there thinking about what to do, She knew the man's family was outside waiting for answers and she didn't want to go out before she could give them any. "Doctor, We Really need to get his fever down," The Intern said again raising their voice, while snapping their fingers in front of her face. "If you don't want to find those fingers cleaning Bed pans then you best keep them out of my face," Dr. Rose said finally looking at the Intern. "Well you don't have to be so... before the Intern could say anything else Dr. Rose cut them off, "There's a mother out there waiting for news on her son, I'm not walking out there till I can tell her all that she needs to know, So if you don't like that, then go find another doctor to make their life's a living hell and stay out of mine," Doctor Rose said turning back towards the patient in front of her. Neither Doctor nor Intern seen the Nurse standing at the door to ask how the patient was.

Kofi stood in the elevator wishing it would go faster, "Come on," He said smacking his hand on the button, after a few moments the door finally opened "Finally," He said stepping out in time to see Pattie walk to the nurses station. "Any news Pattie," Kofi asked walking up to her, "Not yet, I just got the paper work done, how's Wade holding up," She asked him with a smile, Before Kofi could answer the nurse interrupted both of them "I'm sorry that I couldn't really find nothing out, except that Dr. Rose is still working on him," The nurse said giving Pattie a sad smile. "Will you please come find me as soon as you know something," Pattie asked the nurse. "I will, or I'll have the Doctor come talk to you," the nurse said taking Pattie's papers. "Thank you," Pattie said turning her attention back to Kofi. "Where's Wade," She asked him. "About that, there's something I need to tell all of you all," Kofi said trying not to look Pattie in the eyes. "Well Let's go back to the other's," Pattie said taking Kofi by the arm.

"I was watching that," Heath said as he turned looking at Leo who stuck his tongue out once he realized Judy wasn't looking. "Boys behave," Judy said looking up from her magazine, "I was just seeing what else was on," Leo said raising both hands in the air letting the remote fall to the floor. "Do you think either Pattie or Kofi and Wade will be back soon," Heath asked the older woman. But before Judy could say anything the door opened and Pattie as well as Kofi walked in. "Where's Wade," Heath said looking behind Kofi. "Yeah where is the big baby," Leo asked with a laugh. "Now Leo be nice Kofi has something to tell us," Pattie said looking at him. "What he decided to go home," Leo said without thinking. "That's not nice," Heath said looking back at Leo who rolled his eyes at Heath. "What do you have to tell us," Pattie said looking at Kofi who let out a breath knowing that once the words left his mouth it wasn't going to set well with the other people in the room, without thinking Kofi spoke

"Wade's been admitted,"

* * *

**Sorry if there was any mistakes **

**Thanks for reading and please Review**

**I'll try to have the next update up sooner  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all that reviewed the last chapter**

**I own nothing but the plot it's self**

* * *

_Wade's Been Admitted_

As the words left Kofi's mouth it caused the group of people in the room to jump up and run towards him."What do you mean, Wade's been admitted," Heath said throwing his arms around him. "If I can have some space to breath, I'll tell you what I know," Kofi said as Heath squeezed him even more. "Come on Heath, let the poor thing have some air," Pattie said patting Heath on the shoulder. "Oh sorry," Heath said blushing as red as his hair.

"It's alright, but please Kofi enlighten us, about what happen to the big goof," Leo said sitting back down in his chair. "Well Like I was saying, Wade's been admitted, I was told he passed out on the sidewalk," Kofi said looking at each face in the room. "What did the doctor say," Judy asked looking concerned. "Well I didn't talk to his doctor, but I talked to a nurse that helped work on him, She said that they were treating him for exhaustion and severe dehydration, the nurse said the doctor had sedated him and has him on fluids to help him," Kofi said finally taking a breath. "When can we see him," Heath said looking at Kofi with worried eyes. "The nurse is supposed to come find me when the have him in a room," Kofi said pulling Heath into a hug

_While the group waited_

"I've done all I can do, It's time for you to do your part, you need to fight the nurse says you've got a waiting room full of people," Dr. Rose said looking at the patient in front of her. "Doctor, the ICU room is ready for him, and his mother is still waiting in the waiting room," The nurse told her. "Alright, I'll help move him to his room, then I'll go talk to her," Dr. Rose said helping move Justin's bed. "Alright," The nurse said walking away. As they made their way to ICU with Justin the meet the chief of staff in the hall. "How is he doing," the chief of staff said nodding toward Justin. "I'll be honest, he's not good, the fever is still to high for my liking," Dr. Rose said as she watched them push Justin into his room.

"Have you talked to the mother yet," He said nodding toward the waiting room up the hall. "I'm on my way there now, So excuse me," Dr. Rose said turning and heading toward the waiting room. "Good Luck," the chief of staff called out to her, Dr. Rose Stopped and turned around and started back to him. "You know, that was uncalled for, I'm fixing to go tell a mother that her son might not make it, and you tell me good luck," she said glaring at him before turning around and walking toward the waiting room. "Nurse Jackson, come get me if anything changes with him," Dr. Rose said stopping before she opened the door to the waiting room. "Yes Dr. Rose," the nurse said nodding.

_In the waiting room_

"Do you think the Doctor will be here soon," Judy asked Pattie. "I'm not sure, but I hope so, cause the longer it takes her, the more sick at my stomach I get," Pattie said looking at her sister. As the sister's spoke Leo and Heath and Kofi set on the other side of the room. "Did the nurse say how long it will take Wade to get to a room," Heath whispered to Kofi not wanting Leo to hear. "No but she said she would come and find me," Kofi whispered anyone could say anything else the door opened and a woman walked in with a white coat on. "I'm looking for Pattie Gabriel," she asked looking around the room. "That's me," Pattie said standing up. "I'm Doctor Rose, I'm your son's doctor, if you want we can talk in the hall," Dr. Rose asked her.

"No, This is my sons family, what you need to say, you can say in front of them," Pattie said standing her ground. Dr. Rose walked over and set down in the seat next to the one Pattie had sat in. Pattie set down as Dr. Rose started to speak. "I'll be honest with you ever since they brought your son in it's been touch and go, he's got a severe concussion that has me worried as well as a large gash on his side that's infected that's causing him to run a very high fever, I've got him on antibiotics for it, he's being treated for Hypovolemic Shock as well, it's where a person loses so much blood and they go into shock," Dr. Rose said finally taking a breath. "What are his chances," Pattie asked her while trying to fight back the tears. "I'll be honest with you, it's not good, but your son seems to be a fighter, so I wouldn't count him out just yet," Dr. Rose said giving her a smile. "Thank you," Pattie said looking at the younger woman. "Your welcome, I'll have a nurse come get you when your sons settled in a room," Dr. Rose said standing up and leaving the room.

_Justin's room_

"Do you have any idea who this is," one of the female nurse whispered to another, "Of course I know who this is, who wouldn't know," She whispered back. "Do you think he'll be scheduled for any sponge baths," one of the whispered. "Not sure, but that's going to have every nurse on this floor in an uproar to do if he does," the nurse whispered back fanning herself. "Ladies, if that patient is settled you both have others that are needing your attention so go," Dr. Rose said from the door. "Yes Dr. Rose," the both said together leaving the room as she walked into check his charts. "I just told your mom out in the waiting room how you were, she's holding her own at the moment, but you need to fight like hell to get back to her, so fight this fever and fight everything else that has been thrown at your body and get back to her," Dr. Rose said looking at him.

Little did she know the man laying in the bed in front of her had heard every word.

_Back in the waiting room_

"Justin's just gotta be ok," Heath said trying to bury himself further into Kofi's arms. "I know," Kofi said kissing his head. Leo who had been walking around the room took the seat in front of them. "Justin's fought his whole life with stuff, if anybody can beat what Justin's going through its him," Leo said looking at Heath. "You two are really close aren't you," Heath asked looking at the man across from him. "We grew up together, We became more like brothers over the years," Leo said looking between Heath and Kofi. "If you care for him that much, then why say those things to Wade," Heath said raising his voice. "I said those things, because you didn't see the hurt in Justin's eyes, when he talked about what happen" Leo said standing up looking at both men.

"Boy's that's enough," Pattie said walking up to them. "Sorry Pattie, I let my temper get the better of me, So If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go for a walk," Leo said giving her a quick hug. "We're sorry to Pattie," Heath and Kofi said at the same time."Your forgiving, and Leo I'll have them page you when we're able to see Justin," She called out to him before he headed out the door. "Thank You Pattie, I won't go far," Leo said calling out to her not turning around as he opened the door and went out never letting anyone see the evil smile on his face. A few moments after Leo left the nurse that said she would come and find Kofi stuck her head in the door. "Your friends been settled in a room if you want to go see him," She said with a smile. "Thanks," Kofi told her. "I'll stay here," Heath told him with a sad smile. "Are you sure, I figured you would want to go first," Kofi said looking at him worried. "Yeah, If I go now I'll never come back and wanna be here when Pattie gets word," Heath said giving him the smile he fell in love with. "Alright, I'll be right back," Kofi told him as he left the room.

_Justin's room_

___'Why is it so hot?' _Justin thought to himself. He tried to move around but couldn't, he could feel that his abdomen was heavily taped up one side_. '__What the hell happened?'_ He asked himself as he tried to think back but only came up blank. He could hear the door opening and closing every few minutes and the sound of feet moving around him, by this time Justin was starting to freak out a little, He couldn't figure out why he felt so hot, or why he hurt all over. He remembered a female voice telling him he needed to fight for his mom, so he figured he was in the hospital. Justin laid there a moment as he heard the door open again, but this time it seemed different. He felt whoever it was lay their hands on the bed rail beside his head.  
"I don't know if you can hear me or not, but fight this, come back to me and your mom, you come back and I promise you won't be hurt again," The voice told him and then left, sadly leaving a confused Justin behind with no way to respond.

_Wade's Room_

_"_You know, I think this is the first time we've had a conversation where I've actually got to say something," Kofi said looking at the still form in front of him. "You've got everybody worried sick over you," Kofi said looking down at the floor. "I'd give you the I told you so speech about taking care of yourself, but I won't,cause if it had been Heath in Justin's spot I would have done the same thing," Kofi said getting teary eyed, "So when the doctor lets you wake up, you gotta take care of yourself, Justin's gonna need you, hell we're all gonna need each other to help get through this," Kofi said looking again at the still form in front of him. "So don't let the stuff Leo says get in your head, cause I'd hate to have Pattie beat me in the middle of the hospital for kicking both of you in the butt for being stupid," Kofi said trying to hide the smile. Kofi stood up and gave the unconscious man one last time. "Heath will be by soon, he's a wreck worried about everything, I don't blame him you two are like his brothers, so get yourself better than fight like hell to keep Justin," Kofi said turning and leaving the room never looking back, missing a pair of sleepy hazel green eyes following him out the door.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading Please Feel Free to Review :-)**

**Sorry for not updating sooner and any mistakes I might have overlooked**

**looks like someone is up to something ;-)**

**Do you guys think after what all Leo said to Wade that he's gonna fight to try to get him back?**


End file.
